Nie warto
by Echnaton
Summary: Katniss w kilkadziesiąt lat po igrzyskach jako morfalinistka, angst


_Tak dalej ju__ż__ nie mo__ż__e by__ć__!_

_Czym__ż__e ja biedna zawini__ł__am_

_Ż__e mi si__ę__ nie chce __ż__y__ć_

_W tym kraju, o który walczyłam._

_Naprawd__ę__ mam wszystkiego do__ść__._

_Walka o bu__ł__k__ę__ na __ś__niadanie_

_I wszystko__ż__erna z__ł__o__ść_–

_A przecie__ż__ prze__ż__y__ł__am Powstanie!_

_Potem siedzia__ł__am na UB,_

_Modli__ł__am si__ę__, by szlag ich trafi__ł_

_A teraz nawet nie_

_Mam si__ł__, __ż__eby doj__ść__ do parafii..._

_Nie spe__ł__nia nam si__ę__ tutaj nic_

_Wtedy, gdy si__ę__ powinno spe__ł__ni__ć__!_

_Czy warto po to tylko __ż__y__ć__,_

_Ż__eby si__ę__ o tym upewni__ć_

Jacek Kaczmarski. _Pi__ęć__ g__łosów z Kraju. Lament_

Morfalina pachnie wolnością. Staruszka napełnia zawartością ampułki strzykawkę i wypuściwszy z niej zabłąkane pęcherzyki powietrza wbija igłę w wewnętrzną stronę ręki na wysokości łokcia. Po chwili czuje znajome uczucie – ospałość i jednocześnie ożywienie. o ile ta pierwsza była oczywistym efektem stosowania narkotyku, o tyle to drugie było powodem dla którego robiła sobie zastrzyki. Kobieta bierze do ręki ciężką książkę oprawioną w skórę z wytłoczonym na okładce tytułem; przez chwilę jakby waży ją w rękach po czym otwiera ją na chybił trafił. Na jednej ze stron widnieje wykonany brązową kredką rysunek przystojnego młodego mężczyzny, dalej kolorowany obrazek przedstawiający gęsto zalesioną dżunglę, szkice fortyfikacji ogromnego miasta, ptaków, roślin, ludzi i zwierząt w przypadkowej kolejności. Staruszka coraz szybciej przewraca szeleszczące strony, a jej słabe oczy nie są w stanie wychwycić poszczególnych obrazów. Wreszcie dociera do końca. Ostatni, niedokończony szkic przedstawia ciemnowłosą i ciemnoskórą dziewczynkę otoczoną kępami polnych kwiatów, które artysta rysował szczególnie dokładnie. Mimo plam krwi na bluzce i stróżki sączącej się z ust, dziewczynka wydaje się śnić. Pomarszczona i pożółkła dłoń staruszki przez dłuższą chwilę gładzi papier, a jej zapadnięte, szare oczy robią się wilgotne. Po chwili jej głowa opada do tyłu i przez godzinę śni niespokojny sen wciąż z książką w rękach.

Zegar na ścianie wybija trzecią po południu i Katniss odkłada delikatnie tom na biurko przy którym siedzi. Podnosi się powoli z lubością słuchając trzeszczące kości i podpierając się na lasce dochodzi do wypłowiałej kanapy pod ścianą. Opada na nią ze znużeniem pozwalając swemu wyniszczonemu ciału zapaść się w miękkość materaca. Od zawsze była chuda, początkowo przez niedostatek jedzenia w Dwunastce, igrzyska, czy Powstanie, ale potem, kiedy zaczęła wstrzykiwać sobie morfalinę jej waga zaczęła bardzo szybko spadać i po przekroczeniu pięćdziesiątego roku życia wyglądała na żegnającą się z życiem steraną ofiarę głodu jakie często widywała w Dwunastce. Już po roku codziennego zażywania narkotyku w niczym nie przypominała dziewczyny, którą była, "igrającą z ogniem" Katniss Everdeen, jedyną w historii Głodowych Igrzysk podwójnej zwyciężczyni i zarazem zdobywczyni dwunastu punktów w sprawdzianie indywidualnym. W ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat zauważyła, że jej ciało zaczyna ją zdradzać – miała trudności z chodzeniem, utrzymaniem równowagi, a jej lekarze mówili, że w każdej chwili może ją zabić wylew, udar, albo zwykłe zakażenie.

Jednak mimo wszystko jej mózg działa równie sprawnie jak dotąd – chociaż po zabiciu Coin została oczyszczona z zarzutów, to jednak od prawie czterdziestu lat przebywa w tym domu z zakazem pojawiania się w odbudowanym Kapitolu – od czasu do czasu docierają do niej wiadomości przekazywane przez awoksy, które pozostawiono do opieki nad nią. Słyszała o nowym prezydencie, o projekcie uroczystego uczczenia pięćdziesiątej piątej rocznicy Drugiego Powstania. Czasami dostaje też gazety, wertuje je w poszukiwaniu znajomych nazwisk, ale nigdy nie widzi żadnego, dopiero po jakimś czasie gdy po raz drugi wertuje stare gazety znajduje wzmianki o wypadkach, eksplozjach, nekrologi pełne wyrazów uznania i szacunku i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest już sama, że najbliżsi jej ludzie po prostu zmarli śmiercią naturalną, albo w ferworze Drugiego Powstania, a ona sama jest już wrakiem człowieka, umierającą kobietą, która jest jedynym nośnikiem świadectwa o dawnym Panem. O głodzie i oddechu śmierci na szyi, o wieszaniu, biczowaniu, nabijaniu na pal, o ucztach w Kapitolu pełnych wykwintnych potraw i odorze wymiocin powodowanych po to by można było więcej zjeść... O tym, że wszystko co przeżyli nie było planowanym rozwojem wypadków, ale wysiłkiem okupionym męczeństwem setek i tysięcy. O tym, że każda chwila spędzona na arenie powracała do niej w snach i na jawie.

Czuje mdłości, podnosi się z wysiłkiem z kanapy i siada na krześle, kiedy do jej sypialni wchodzi awoksa przynosząca jej fiolkę morfaliny, kubek parującej herbaty i zapakowany w ozdobną kopertę list. Katniss otwiera go powoli i zaczyna czytać:

_Mamy zaszczyt zaprosi__ć_

_pannę Katniss Everdeen_

_Na uroczystość związaną z pięćdziesięcioleciem Drugiego Powstania_

_Uroczysto__ść__ odb__ę__dzie si__ę__ w __poniedziałek 13 maja o godzinie dwudziestej_

_na placu obok ruin Pałacu Sprawiedliwości w dawnym 13 dystrykcie. _

_Prezydent Panem_

_Liwiusz Sleer_

Niemal odruchowo spojrzała na elektroniczny kalendarz – 13 maja... jutro.

* * *

Do Trzynastki dostała się poduszkowcem pasażerskim zabierającym ludzi z Kapitolu – towarzyszyły jej dwie usługujące jej na co dzień awoksy – mimo, że rozkaz o nieopuszczaniu domu jaki otrzymała nigdy nie został uchylony, Katniss zmusiła się do wysiłku, by po raz ostatni odwiedzić Trzynastkę. W czasie lotu przypomniała sobie radość z odnalezienia mamy i Prim, bombardowanie przez Kapitol, wyprawy z Drużyną Gwiazd, nagrywanie propagit, walkę w obronie szpitala...

Czasami chciała znowu poczuć wiatr na skórze, przebiec kilka kilometrów by coś upolować, wykąpać się w jeziorze, które odkryli z ojcem i choć przez chwilę myśleć, że w domu czeka na nią Prim, a mama przygotowuje dla niej pachnącą kąpiel, że zza każdego pagórka może wyskoczyć Gale, że Peeta, uczciwy i dobry Peeta, który nigdy rozmyślnie nie zranił żadnej istoty czeka na nią w swoim domu... Ale po wspomnieniach nadchodził czas na zderzenie z rzeczywistością, które jak lodowy prysznic po całodziennym polowaniu wyciska z jej płuc całe powietrze.

Po jakimś czasie zobaczyła wyrównany i wyłożony sześciokątnymi kamiennymi płytami teren przed ruinami Pałacu Sprawiedliwości... Kiedy była tutaj ostatnim razem wszędzie górowały łomy głazów i sterty kamieni – dookoła placu posadzono drzewa, a wejście do podziemi powiększono – kiedyś czytała, że zrobiono z nich muzeum. Mównica była otoczona flagami Panemu, a całą przestrzeń placu zapełniały krzesła. Wysiadła z poduszkowca i po kilkunastu minutach bolesnego marszu z płyty dla poduszkowców doszła na plac. Opadła na jedno z nich stojące w drugim rzędzie. Prawie wszystkie z nich były już pełne gdy na mównicę wszedł prezydent Sleer Był to trzydziestokilkuletni brunet o szarych oczach, jednak zanim rozpoczął przemowę Katniss wsłuchała się w swoich sąsiadów i w dolatujące do niej strzępki rozmów.

– Ogromna szkoda, że nie zabrałeś go ze sobą na urodziny Fulwi!

– Kocham tego nowego projektanta, jego kreacje są jak druga skóra...

– Była pani na przedstawieniu w tym nowym teatrze? Obejrzałam najnowszą sztukę Emilii Piso,,,

Mijający ją dziennikarze i dygnitarze obrzucali jej postać niechętnymi spojrzeniami, w dniu takim jak ten raziła ich w oczy ubogo prezentująca się suknia z kwiatowej tkaniny, jeden z prezentów od Cinny. Musiała ją zwęzić, żeby dobrze na nią pasowała, ale wciąż czuła, że to co ma na sobie jest o wiele bardziej eleganckie od ubrań ludzi z dawnej Dwunastki. Oddychała z trudem, wysiłek jaki podjęła by tu dotrzeć mógł ją zabić, mimo wszystko jednak opanowała zawroty głowy i wsłuchiwała się w dobiegające do niej głosy gdy nagle poczuła obok siebie czyjąś obecność. Zdarzało jej się to od czasu do czasu, ale nigdy nie czuła tego aż tak mocno, jej usta ułożyły się w jedyne imię jakie tak desperacko starała się zapomnieć. _Peeta._ Chłopiec pachnący chlebem, najwierniejszy sojusznik, brat i kochanek, przyjaciel. Straciła go dekady temu, kiedy zamknięto ją w domu, ale nigdy o nim nie zapomniała.

Wzięła głęboki oddech ocierając wierzchem rąk napływające łzy.

Podniosła oczy i zobaczyła, że idzie w jej stronę młody lokaj w złocistej liberii, który skinął głową i zapytał:

– Czy mogę zobaczyć pani zaproszenie?

– Nazywam się Katniss Everdeen

Młody mężczyzna stanowczo powtórzył pytanie:

– Ale czy ma pani zaproszenie?

Katniss poczuła uderzenie gorąca, oddychała z trudem. Lokaj wydobył z kieszeni długą listę i zapytał:

– Nazwisko?

– Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen.

W końcu po kilku westchnieniach znajduje jej nazwisko i wycofuje się równie szybko co przyszedł.

– Szanowni Państwo! – Rozpoczął tubalnym głosem prezydent. – Mam niezwykłą przyjemność, mogąc powitać Was na uroczystości poświęconej największemu zrywowi mieszkańców Panem przeciwko nadmiernej władzy i wpływom Kapitolu, wydarzeniu, które na zawsze zmieniło naszą historię...

Katniss przestała słuchać. Zamyka oczy czując łzy cisnące się jej na policzki... Nikomu z nich nie chodziło o władzę ani o wpływ, tylko o równe traktowanie, o to by ich dzieci nie musiały zarzynać się nawzajem w bratobójczych igrzyskach, o to by już nigdy nikt nie przymierał głodem, by mogli spokojnie żyć. Poczuła, że musi coś zrobić, że po raz ostatni musi wyrazić swój sprzeciw, podnieść do ust garść pełną ciemnoniebieskich jagód.

Wstała i skinąwszy na swoje awoksy powoli opuszcza zgromadzenie podtrzymywana z obu stron, idąc w stronę poduszkowców zauważa niezwykle elegancką, podobną do łasicy kobietę po pięćdziesiątce w srebrzystej sukni... Przystaje przez chwilę zastanawiając się skąd ją zna i po chwili poznaje te lekko skośne oczy, pogardliwy grymas ust, drobne dłonie... Czy to możliwe? Czy to wnuczka Snowa? Obok Katniss pojawia się kilku mężczyzn w ciemnych garniturach otaczający prezydenta, który mija staruszkę i podchodzi do wnuczki Snowa i tuląc ją pomaga jej powstać z krzesła.

\- Tak cieszę się, że do nas dołączyłaś mamo.

Kobieta odwzajemnia uśmiech i głaszcze syna po policzku.

Katniss zaczyna czuć mdłości, z trudem przeciska się przez klaszczący tłum i zaczyna wymiotować na trawę, wyrzuca z siebie całą odrazę, cały wstyd, żal, ból i tęsknotę, aż zaczyna czuć na ustach tylko palącą żółć. Pozwala awoksom podnieść się z ziemi i oczyścić usta i przód sukni. Czuje niesmak.

Kiedy mija ostatni rząd krzeseł słyszy oklaski i rozmowę dwóch jarmarcznie ubranych postaci i słyszy:

– Podobno mają wznowić Igrzyska, tak mało mamy teraz rozrywki w Kapitolu, a słyszałam, że są naciski... – dalsza część zdania tonie w oklaskach.

Katniss drży lekko. Widziała teraz twarz Rue, drzewce włóczni wystające z jej drobnego ciała, krew płynącą z ust i wydawało się jej, że zaraz się rozpłacze, że rzuci się na te niedorzecznie kolorowo ubrane postacie i zacznie zabijać...

Przez chwilę czuje, że mogłaby jeszcze raz stanąć do boju, że jest jeszcze dla niej i dla nich nadzieja, ale potem spogląda na oklaskujący prezydenta tłum, na wnuczkę Snowa i przez jej umysł przebiega jedna myśl:

_Nie warto._


End file.
